


Something's Gotta Give

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: There wasn't enough rooms for everyone on the Waverider.





	Something's Gotta Give

With all of the Legends signing up for another adventure, there were no spare rooms available when Constantine joined the team or the Leonard Snart of their Earth reappeared in the time line out of nowhere. There was certainly no place for an ex-Time Agent who had found love with a warlock and was dating him for over two months. Leonard had taken to staying in the cargo bay just until he got his powers under control but Gary couldn't sleep on anything hard or without some white noise to sooth him to sleep.

At first, he tried staying with Mick who had a spare bed and way too many stolen goods in his room but Mick was grumpy on his best days and Leonard was starting to give him the stink eye. The while entire situation led Gary to try sleeping in Rip's older office chair. Unfortunately, it led to cramps and pain in all the wrong places. Uncomfortable and unable to sleep, Gary looked like a rabid raccoon and began to act like one too. Without sleep the usually good nature nerd was a crabby, grump who was putting Mick Rory to shame.

It was putting a strain on his relationship with John. Knowing that he didn't want to lose Gary over a little thing like a good night's sleep, Constantine offered to share a bed with his boyfriend. Although their relationship had been moving at a glacier pace due to John's inability to commit to anything serious for most of his life, Gary decided to take him up on his offer.

A comfortable bed, a night of wild sex and a boyfriend wrapped in his arms was all that Gary needed to be back to his normal self. And if three weeks later Constantine found himself with a engagement ring and a need to change his last name, nobody said a word. Because being with Gary Green and having him in John's bed was just that good.


End file.
